The Sorceress of Mandera
by ScarlettCatherineMcKnight
Summary: Mozenrath loses the will to fight Aladdin and his source of eternal life is fading away. With one last chance of hope, he searches the market only to meet a strange girl with flaming hair and emerald eyes. He takes her in, but they both pay the price...


The Sorceress of Mandera

By Venus Spirit Sage ©

1~

It was always dark and lonely in the Land of the Black Sand. The stars were obscured by the thick gray clouds which hung low enough to nearly touch the towers of the castle belonging to the notorious young sorcerer, Mozenrath. Throughout his years of studies and magical attacks on Agrabah, all of his attempts at gaining complete control of all the seven deserts and obtaining the magic and secrets within those kingdoms had been stopped. He was tired of failing, he was tired of Aladdin and his pesky friends, but he also grew weary of the painful days and his nearly sleepless nights. Yes, the young sorcerer suffered many nights; his mind dominated by nightmares and horror filled visions of what could become of him if he failed this or that. Whichever his mind had been set upon.

During this one particular night, he was tossing and turning and yelping so much in his sleep that his pet and servant, Xerxes (an enchanted flying fish) woke him. The young tormented Mozenrath sat up in his bed; his blankets and pillows damp with sweat from his hair and back. Mozenrath wiped his forehead clean and slowly stood from his resting spot.

"Did master have bad dreams again?" Xerxes flew in Mozenrath's direction.

"They won't stop, Xerxes! My nightmares grow into night terrors! I have barely gotten enough rest to last me a full day and my magic weakens at the thought of losing what life I have left in me!" he took his normal hand and dipped it into a bowl of cool water and washed his face with it then ran a bit through his hair. "When I wander in my nightmares...I appear to know of my surroundings and what goes on throughout...but when I wake up...I forget. All I know is they get worse and my fears and worries throughout my days increase!" he walked to his stone balcony and stared off into the black horizon if his dark and undead kingdom. "I've tried to seek out every magical treasure, obtaining magic from the genie...even stealing Aladdin's normal and youthful body! Alas, he and his crony friends always manage to stop me...and I am running out of ideas...as my life is running out of time." the cold wind slightly blew into Mozenrath's face.

Xerxes flew around his shoulder comfortingly. "Maybe if master tries again! Maybe if master returns to Agrabah and get Aladdin!" he stopped talking as he watched Mozenrath effortlessly wave a hand.

"No, Xerxes. I am through with Aladdin." and Mozenrath went back into his room and sat in his large bone chair; fiddling with some of his alchemy utensils.

Xerxes gasped at his master's words and flew in after him at the thought of his master giving up.

"Master, do not let these nightmares force you to give up! We find a way, master! We will!"

"Then what, Xerxes? What would you propose I do? Aladdin and his friends know about my unfortunate circumstances...but of course they don't care. If I died tonight that would be one less stress off their shoulders, Xerxes! You wouldn't understand...no one would understand...no one ever really has!" a pinch of hurt and disdain glowed about in his black pearly eyes. Xerxes sensed this and flew about again; slinging his slimy tail.

"Master always lonely in castle. Master never have friends. Maybe master jealous that Aladdin have friends? Maybe master try to go to Agrabah...and find friends!"

"I don't need anybody!" Mozenrath sneered. "I have fended for myself all my life! I took the power and kingdom of Desdane, I have created a whole undead army, I have survived every outcome I've ever been in with Aladdin and his crew...the nightmares are just a sign of stress...knowing my life is ending...the only thing I need to find is a way out of my misery and then everything will be fine!"

"Perhaps, master...but if master go to Agrabah...answer may find you!" Xerxes, although was never usually any help, seemed to help regain a spark of hope in Mozenrath's twisted and exhausted mind.

"I'll go to the market and see what I find...but if tomorrow fails, Xerxes...then I am through with Agrabah for good!"

2~

The following morning in Agrabah, the bazaar opened earlier than usual. The rising sun from the east touched the glittering golden sands as merchants with their wares and camels made way to their places of trade. It became over crowded in the meanwhile; children ran about, couples shared sugar dates, gold jingled about in almost everyone's pockets, and the guards casually kept an eye out for any disturbances. Mozenrath appeared and no one seemed to even notice. He slowly made his entrance and rather blended in with the crowd. His usual snobbish look on his face that he held was almost changed into that of a tired and concentrated loner. Even Xerxes didn't bother speaking to him on the way to the marketplace. Mozenrath continued to walk on through without speaking to anyone or acknowledging anyone's existence but his own and possibly Xerxes'. He didn't even bother to cause trouble or use the magic of his gauntlet to his own advantage. When he wanted something, he bought it. No questions asked. Xerxes felt like he didn't even know Mozenrath and questioned if it was the real one.

"Why do you make that face at me, Xerxes, when I am only here for the answer to find me?" Mozenrath answered softly. "I am taking your advice. I'll hang around...and I only hope you're right for once..." he continued to make way throughout the crowd. For an hour or so things seemed bleak. There seemed to be nothing that Mozenrath was searching for and nothing seemed to come at him as any means of helping him in his time of need. The sun rose higher into the sky and the heat was getting to Mozenrath rather quickly.

"Ugh...I can usually handle anything, but since my nightmares...I've hardly been able to keep my strength up! This heat is like weight upon my shoulders I can't lift!" so he and Xerxes headed towards a stand near the shade. Mozenrath removed his turban for a short while to dry his forehead of the beads of sweat. Xerxes flew before him to make sure he was ok.

"Does master need anything?" he asked.

"Ugh...water, wine, I don't care. Just something wet and to cool me off!" he slumped against the wall drying the sweat from inside of his blue turban when a girl turned the corner and holding a large bucket of cool water.

Mozenrath saw her and said nothing at first. He just watched as she placed the bucket down by the stand he was sitting next to. She appeared to be about his age, maybe younger, and wore an all cream and brown dress and sandals. The veil she wore was rather big and she seemed to be having trouble keeping all of her hair within its confinements.

A peasant, Mozenrath thought to himself. He didn't want to say anything like that aloud or else Xerxes big mouth would have caused trouble. He already bought enough things from the market today anyway and his day didn't seem to appear anymore hopeful than it did last night. Still the heat was making him feel light headed and his hair wasn't getting dryer any faster.

"Hey, water girl! I'll need a drink of that water and fast! I'm practically dying of thirst here!" he called out. The girl turned his way with a brow lifted at his rude behavior. Mozenrath didn't look back at her until he noticed she wasn't moving to his command at all. "Didn't you hear me? I need water!"

"I heard you loud and clear, but in case you haven't noticed I'm a paid worker, not a servant." her voice was rather forceful but lovely. Even so, Mozenrath felt he was losing his patience.

"Then you'll be paid. But you won't unless I have some of that water! Now hand some over to me or you won't be happy at the outcome!" he watched the girl dip her large spoon into the water and walk in his direction. She handed him the spoon and watched as he dropped his turban on the ground and greedily drink every last drop. When the last drop was gone, Mozenrath exhaled loudly and handed the spoon back to her.

"Feel better?" the girl asked in a slight sarcastic tone.

At first Mozenrath was going to say something he may or may not regret. This girl was getting touchy and he didn't like it...until he noticed her strange eyes and her hair that wouldn't stay completely under her veil. Even her skin was different. He stared for a moment and tried to figure out who and what she was and why she hadn't been arrested for being a trespasser.

"Blue eyes? Red hair? White skin? Heh heh..." he felt himself chuckle; his anger issues slowly melted away.

"Is there a problem? I gave you what you wanted. If you don't pay me, you could very well lose a hand or possibly your head. I don't want any trouble so if you would so kindly pay me and leave, that would be great..." this girl felt very uncomfortable around Mozenrath...and felt even more so when Xerxes flew out from underneath his cloak. "W-what is that?" she pointed at it.

"Ohhh master...you find friend?" he asked.

"Hm hm...look Xerxes! We have a Caucasian among our midst."

"I don't know who you think you are, but if you don't—" the girl was interrupted.

"Ah-ah. There's no need for that. You'll receive your gold in a moment. But first...allow me to introduce myself. I am Mozenrath, the ruler and all powerful sorcerer of the Land of the Black Sand. I suppose I should thank you for the water...but it won't be nearly enough compared to what I actually need..." Mozenrath felt his ego surface in his mind again.

"The Land of the Black Sand?..." the girl stopped in her words. Mozenrath felt himself grimace at this girl and suddenly having a rush of distrust for her.

"You know of it?" he asked forcefully.

"What?..No, of course not." the girl answered quickly.

"Sabra! Where are you? I need some help in here!" the girl's boss called out to her from the stand of glittering wares and she glared in Mozenrath's direction. Without a word spoken, the sorcerer flipped a gold coin into her white palms. She caught it without even looking. This caught Mozenrath's eye for some odd reason and he watched her suspiciously as she walked away from his presence. He slowly stroked underneath his chin with a skeptical look in his eyes.

Xerxes looked back and forth from the girl and Mozenrath. "Master! What just happened? What is going on? Is this girl an answer? Is she friend? Foe? What?"

Mozenrath felt the need to silence his aggravating comrade, but instead he placed his turban back onto his head and turned and walked away deep in thought.

"Where we going, master? You not going to give her task? Test? Anything?" Xerxes was confused.

"No, Xerxes...didn't you see her face? Her hair and eyes? She's not one of us! Why would she be here in Agrabah?" Mozenrath didn't understand why he didn't notice her features before drinking the water. It was as if before hand she blended in with the crowd.

"Me not know, sire. Me never seen her before." Xerxes answered.

"(sigh) That's because we're barely ever here anymore." Mozenrath replied. "It's strange, however, no one seemed to care to communicate with me until she showed up."

"Master commanded for water and peasant girl would not give!" Xerxes answered. "She rebelled you, sire. Showed no respect!"

"Typical, especially from a woman of her kind." Mozenrath scoffed. "But what's strange is...I came for something to find me...and only she took notice. Either way, she did notice me. Would this mean something, Xerxes? Do you think that peasant girl could possibly help me find an answer to regaining my life back?" he faced the flying fish fiend; a crooked smirk formed on his slim white-ish face.

"She does stand out from all others in market, master. Me thinks...to try. Better than capturing Aladdin, Jasmine, and all other of his friends! Perhaps this time, plan not fail..." the slimy creature chuckled along with Mozenrath.

"Yes...I'll use her to my advantage, but I won't do it right away. I must establish trust with her. I must come and go and acknowledge her...let her know...I'm soooo sorry for my attitude today. Heh heh..." Mozenrath chuckled and Xerxes tagged along. "And once she does see me as a trusting and friendly person...I'll lure her into my kingdom...and there will be no way out for her!"

"But what if she has family, friends...they look for her...search for her!" Xerxes felt a little worried at where Mozenrath's plans were headed.

"I'm sure she'll be more than willing to accept my apology in less than three days...hardly long enough for her friends and family to know who I am...if she has any of course." Mozenrath pondered. "Now...how to handle plan A..."

"Jewelry! Girls love jewels and finery!" Xerxes added on. "Dinner, a letter...flowers?"

"Xerxes...I'm establishing trust, I'm not going to take Aladdin's puny example in leading women on...and..." he thought. "Wait a second...hmmm...that might be an idea, Xerxes! Using the girls feelings to my advantage...then when the time is right..."

"You steal her energy?" Xerxes added.

"Hm...too cliché! I may need to return to the castle and search through some spells...I know I said I've tried all of them, but some of them I didn't think I'd be able to use...till now."

Xerxes followed after Mozenrath to the castle. "Why master not use these spells on the princess?"

"Easy, Xerxes. Aladdin. I knew I wouldn't be able to use them." he walked on casually out of the marketplace with his sinister plan starting to brew in his mind; a pair of blue eyes slightly watched from a shaded corner.

3~

It was closing time at the market and the red haired, blue eyed girl slowly removed her veil as the sun began to set in the west. Her long, thick hair was revealed. It reached to the small of her back and her bangs were swayed to one side of her face. Though she had been out in the sun a lot as of late since taking this new job, her skin was still very fair. She put away everything that hadn't been sold into their bags and barrels and helped her boss pack them upon his camel to where he could set off for home.

"Thank you, Sabra. I appreciate it." the older man added. He saw the girl nod; she barely spoke today whereas she was usually good company. The old man eyed her curiously. "What troubles you, my child? Did something happen today that I did not see?"

At first she shook her head, but then she faced in the direction she saw that cruel man leave. "I met a man today..."

"Ah, young love!" the man said suddenly. The red haired Sabra shook her head even faster; a look of disgust crossed her face.

"No! This man was an arrogant, cruel man. Only when I just arrived with the water...he ordered me around as if I were his servant to bring him some. I didn't want any disturbances in the market...so I just gave him some. He did pay me but...ever since that moment I've been all shaky inside."

The old man looked to her with worry, but then he narrowed his brows slightly and took hold of her shoulder gently. "Do not let this man frighten you. I assure you, Sabra, Agrabah is a place of peace. If that man shows up again to bother you I'll see to it that the guards handle him."

The girl smiled a little and waved farewell to the old man. She turned away and started towards her home. When she walked in and lit the candle she couldn't help but feel as though something were wrong. She felt like somebody was watching her. It was obvious that no one was in her house as it was mostly empty, but the feeling grew stronger anyhow.

"Maybe I'm still angry with that Mozenrath guy." she said to herself. "I don't know why but I sense that he was at the marketplace today with bad intentions..."

Meanwhile at Mozenrath's lair, the lanky young sorcerer plundered through his spell books in hopes of finding a spell worthy of his new puppet on strings. He wrote several of them down for future reference, just in case one wouldn't work on her there would be a possibility after.

"Hmmm...I think that will do. Not too many love or friendship spells...I've jotted down a couple of old tricks here and there." Mozenrath felt himself grin. Xerxes flew about in the utmost happiness that his master would finally be alright again.

"See? Master no lose his touch! Master just needed...inspiration..." the creature hissed behind its crooked smile. Mozenrath yawned and put down his list of spells that he may or may not use against the girl.

"We leave for the market to find her as soon as dawn breaks. Till then...I'll try to get some rest. The suspense today nearly killed me..." his sarcastic drawl in his voice rather disappointed Xerxes. As his master laid down to rest the slimy eel thing flew over to the list of spells and looked them over very carefully. To most, Xerxes may have seemed to know nothing of the dark powers of the Land of the Black Sand and most of Mozenrath's necromancy, but he knew a thing or two about it all without his master knowing.

Xerxes pondered. Most of these spells were chosen almost carelessly by his master whom he thought was actually putting forth all his effort into finding anything to keep his own life in tact. To his surprise, none of these spells were serious enough to even convince this girl anything. In fact, Mozenrath knew nothing of this girl for him to know if any of these spells would actually work. Xerxes looked in Mozenrath's direction; the young sickly leader fell fast asleep, faster than usual. Xerxes took this opportunity to seek out the girl himself. He knew that Mozenrath was far too bitter towards the girl when they first met for her to be even somewhat forgiving towards him and for Mozenrath's sign to seek him out, this girl had to be the one. She was different, no one seemed to know her, and she was by no means linked to Aladdin and the others which meant no interferences.

Xerxes took it upon himself to leave the Land of the Black Sand and return to Agrabah. "What was her name...I remember hearing it while we were there..." he thought real hard. "Ahhhhh yessss...Sabra..."

Sabra couldn't rest. It was nearly dawn and all she could do was sit alone in the dark and try to forget whatever thoughts kept coming back. Dreams were supposed to be a good thing; a symbol of happiness, health, possibly even a path to a better life. She fiddled about with a black chain around her neck. She pulled it out and glanced at a large adorned pendant. It was shaped like an oval with a deep set carnelian stone inside of it. The black surroundings were adorned in ancient runes; behind it were the different symbols of all nine planets. She sighed and quickly put it away. Nothing was helping her to forget...if anything...she was remembering more and more.

"Wakey, wakey..." a creepy voice sounded at Sabra's window. She quickly rolled out of her bed and pulled out a dagger from under her carpet.

"You! You're that 'thing' I saw at the marketplace...you were with that arrogant man! What do you want? Why are you here?" she held up her crooked dagger, but the slinky thing was not threatened at all.

"I came for you, Sabra..." he watched her slowly put her dagger down. "I came to say master is sorry. Master's health...disintegrating... master feels even more terrible that he took it out on you!"

"I find that rather unbelievable! And why do you call him master and...you never told me what the hell you are!" Sabra grew agitated by Xerxes' presence.

"I am Xerxes. I am master's friend. The only friend he has. All other friends...gone...no one to turn to..." Xerxes act was quite convincing. "And I call him master because he is ruler of the Land of the-"

"The Black Sand..." Sabra repeated. "Yes, I remember that much. It doesn't explain why you're here...I find Mozenrath giving out an apology a big joke, however!"

"It may seem so, yes, but master truly wishes to see you...he wishes an audience at his palace..." Xerxes flew closer towards her; his glazed fishy eyes stared through her surprised blue ones.

"Then how come he isn't here to invite me himself?" the girl's stare was just as, if not more, intimidating as Mozenrath's when he was sick of communicating. Xerxes flew back a little and headed towards the window.

"Very well, Sabra. Believe what you want. I only came for master to keep you from being angrier with him. I wanted to keep peace between you both. I thought master not being here help convince you he is sorry...but if you don't want to come...I...cannot force you." Xerxes turned its slimy back her way and almost headed out. The sun was starting to rise and the sky changed from its light purple blue color into a spicy orange. The girls eyes and hair shone with the light as Xerxes turned back to face her after hearing her call.

"Wait..."

"Did you say something?" Xerxes hissed.

"You say...he is the ruler of that land?" she started. Xerxes nodded. "And he is sick. His health has not been well?" she added on.

"Why...what are you implying, young girl?" the disgusting eel grinned at the thought of catching onto her personality thus far.

He watched her think; the sun rose higher into the sky. "I'll accept his request...but...I have one condition, but I'd rather talk about it when he is in my presence."

Xerxes hit the spot. Her weak spot. "I'll be sure to send him the message, Sabra..."

"I'll give my regards to my boss at the jewelry stand...he'll understand." the girl answered in an almost concerned way. Xerxes remembered that this girl should not have any family or friends nearby as it would ruin Mozenrath's plans.

"Your boss, you two are...not close are you?"

"Not exactly." she answered.

"And your family? Friends?" he asked.

"...I'm alone."

Good, Xerxes thought. "I see. I'm very very sorry...I'll go immediately. To tell master the good news..." and the creep vanished into the golden horizon. It was now morning and Sabra turned to look at her empty and lonely household. She threw down her dagger and pulled out her pendant once more.

"Maybe he's the reason I'm remembering 'you' so much! I have the nerve to just throw you out the window!" Sabra nearly ripped her chain off so that she could, but she stopped and sadly glanced at it. "No. I can't. I'm stuck with this no matter if I did throw it out. I cannot run from my past. Somehow I sense this Mozenrath guy...is a sign that I must face it in the end..."

Mozenrath awoke from his sleep. To his surprise the nightmares were not as fierce and he rubbed his forehead while thinking about the parts he remembered in his dreams. Xerxes, however, just flew back in and Mozenrath glared at the fiend.

"Xerxes! Where have you been? Why did you leave without having it been approved first?" the temper in the conceited sorcerer boiled, but Xerxes flew to his side with full confidence.

"I was with Sabra, your lordship!" he bowed his entire being before his master.

"Sabra? Who-you mean-the girl in the market?" Mozenrath had to think about it.

"Yes, sire." Xerxes felt his master's normal hand grip hard around his neck.

"I don't recall ordering you to find her...and without me..." Mozenrath released his minion hesitantly, but the sly creepy fish continued its story.

"I know, sire...but I had to make sure. I had to find out more about her so your magic work on her!"

"You mean to tell me you left to find her...because you...DOUBTED MY POWERS!" he screamed.

"Master! You not know Sabra! I lied. Said you say your sorry...that you want her here...to request audience with her!" Xerxes confidence flushed away and he was trembling in fear at the screaming and shouting boy before him.

"She's on her way here?" Mozenrath seemed partially angry and half worried.

"Yes sire! She accepted!" Xerxes hid his face as Mozenrath looked into thin air, pondering the current circumstance.

"She...accepted. Just like that?" Mozenrath questioned in a much calmer voice.

"Y-yes she did, sire." Xerxes shivered.

"...HA! I'm irresistible!" Mozenrath boasted.

"She did say she had one request..." Xerxes added on. Mozenrath glanced over angrily at his friend.

"Oh? And what is that?" his snobbish tone exceeded with each passing word.

"She said to wait until she was present. She want to speak alone with you. She no tell me."

"Then why didn't you ask?" Mozenrath held one side of his head out of mental agony.

"Me thinks it wasn't important?" the fishy eel shrugged.

Mozenrath flipped his navy blue cape and started down his long twisted staircases and to the dining halls. It was dusty, unclean, not even fit for a king.

"(Sigh) I suppose I'll have to do something..." with a snap of his finger, his magical gauntlet sent a deep blue gust of glittering magic. It consumed the whole of the kitchens, dining place, and then the entire interior of the palace. A beautiful feast appeared along the tables, velvet blue curtains, rugs, carpets, and crystals glistened among the stoney setting of the walls and floors, and even his clothes changed into a more regal look.

"I guess it was time for an upgrade..." Mozenrath attempted to joke. Xerxes laughed only because he was supposed to, but Mozenrath did an excellent job on the redecorating. "When will she be here, Xerxes?" Mozenrath sneered behind his unusually calm, calculating face.

"(Gulp) Erm...before morning is up!"

"Then...all we have to do is wait..." Mozenrath felt a smirk spread along his sickly pale face.

4~

The elderly man was nearly through with setting up his stand. Before unrolling the rug out before it, he went over to pet and feed his sweet pet camel. He pondered over the young Sabra and worried if she would be alright. Just when his thoughts of her grew dim, things seemed very bleak when he turned his head only to see her dressed in travel wear.

"Sabra? What's all this? Where are you going, my dear?"

"Sir, I appreciate all your help I really do...but...I must leave here...there are things I must face. I have been offered an invitation to a palace by a young man..."

"The same one who frightened you yesterday?" the old man grew tense. "Sabra, please. You're confused and hurt...I know this from the stories you have told me...but my child, running away isn't the answer."

"No sir...my whole life I have been running away...I have tried to forget...and I almost did...until that man came. Last night I was given an apology...and an invitation. After today you may not see me again. I do not wish to bring my past mistakes onto the peaceful kingdom of Agrabah...so once I get there...that's what I will do...I will fix my mistakes..." she snapped out of her memories and hopped upon her brownish red horse. "Thank you for everything..."

"My dear, where are you going?" he called before she could head out.

"...The Land of the Black Sand..." and she rode off into the distance with the old man looking out at her in fear.

"This cannot be good..." he said to himself as quietly as he could and stood back over to his camel. "Oh, Chamomile...I worry for her. What should I do?" he watched as his animal friend faced way of the Sultan's palace. The old man widened his beady little eyes with hope. "Yes...the sultan. He has battled against the dark magic of that black sand land for years! He'll know what to do..."

"She's here, master! Sabra has made it!" Xerxes flew about hysterically behind Mozenrath whom lifted his magical gauntlet and magically opened the large sapphire adorned gates to his palace.

"Hold your swords, Mamluks! Do not attack...our life source..." Mozenrath sneered and watched the girl come closer from afar. He could see her silhouette become more apprehensive as she could be seen clearly through the slight mist of the black sand flying in the air.

Sabra's long black cloak billowed with the heavy winds revealing her two piece dark green travel wear. Her long red hair flowed like fabric; the grains of black sand slid through each strand and never getting caught within it. The girl slowly and cautiously walked by the Mamluk guards; each rotting and distorted face stared at her hungrily and smelling her life's energy within her. She paid them no mind and entered the palace; the sapphire gates slammed shut after her feet both touched the cold stone tiled floors.

Mozenrath stood at the head of the stairs; by his command a sapphire blue rug rolled down the stairs as he made his way to Sabra's direction. The tall, handsome and somewhat pale sickly sorcerer was now before her. His black pearly eyes glanced to her almost snakelike while his gauntlet covered arm was raised and placed above his thin chest.

"I appreciate your response to my humble invitation, Miss Sabra." Mozenrath lied. "My servant, Xerxes here told me all about last night...but enough of what has passed...I must speak aloud to you my deepest regrets in the...undermining way I have treated you. I'm deeply sorry for calling you that name...and for not thanking you for giving me a dip of that cool water of yours. I was practically dying of thirst! If not for you...I will surely not have lasted another moment." his speech was believable, but one could tell in his eyes that he was a master of deceit and cunning.

Sabra rested her hands upon her hips; her beaded black belt slightly jingled of the coins attached.

"Apology accepted. This once..." she spoke.

"Xerxes also tells me that...you had a request of some sort? Pray tell what that may be...as I cannot-"

"I wish to speak of that matter alone." her voice became impatient and forceful. Mozenrath felt his left eye slightly twitch, but he took a deep breath and maintained posture.

"Y-yes. Of course." he turned to Xerxes. "Go check on the village of Mamluks. I want to make sure they are all kept at ease. I know they do not like guests very much..."

"Will do, master!" and Xerxes flew off.

With Mozenrath's tag-along gone, the wavy black haired boy faced Sabra; anxiety of what this girls request might be filled his mind.

"Alone as you wished. Now...how might I be of service?" he crossed his arms while lifting his face high into the air snobbishly.

"You truly are a sorcerer, correct?" her voice became soft; the forcefulness and fear seemed to have lingered. Mozenrath felt an eyebrow lift at her question.

"Heh...only the best. Why...do you ask?" he was slightly amused by her question but also curious as to where her questioning may lead.

"I've been told you are unwell and that your health is lingering. It's been a long time since I have offered such a service and especially to a man I barely know and with a terrible first impression."she watched him sneer at her. "But...I accepted your apology. I feel we are even..."

"And what of your request?" Mozenrath was getting twitchy at the suspense.

"If you truly are a sorcerer...the best as you say...I wish to become your apprentice. For a short while as the magic I seek are nothing serious." her blue eyes grew dim as her voice indicated that she didn't truly wish to know the magic.

"That's your request? To learn the dark arts? To learn of my spells, alchemy, potions, and necromancy? Do you really find it that easy for me to just take you in knowing of the consequences you may face and...heh heh...the trouble and destruction you might cause?" Mozenrath flipped back his now silk sapphire blue and gold cape. With his gauntlet covered fist in the air at her foolish question he made a gust of sparkling mist appear; the visions of darkness and despair from the intensity of his powers showed as though it were from a crystal ball. He waved the mist away and the scenery vanished. Sabra narrowed her blue eyes and continued in a firm and kind as can be voice.

"I am not asking for all of the knowledge you have gained nor of the powers you have created for yourself. I only wish to know a few things. With that I will do what I can to aid you in your time of sickness. All I ask is the simple request, that if all I ask is granted, that I may come and go as I please..."

"And why should I do any of it for you? How do I know you won't try to steal my secrets? Hand over my texts and scrolls to another powerful being such as myself? Or how do I know you won't run off like the thief you might be and have me send an army of my undead to search for you?" he jolted his head away from her and flipped his waving black locks from his pasty face. "For a young girl whose first impression was a stubborn and rebellious one, I highly doubt that you'll be able to consider such a high class level of sorcery lessons..."

"And I apologize for my rudeness as well. I assure you I will do none of that."

Mozenrath turned to her quickly and made a bored face. "If I so much as catch you holding a trinket in your hand in my study without my presence about, I will then assume you are up to no good. Would you find that to be a challenge?" he smirked.

"No, I won't touch anything unless you ask me to." Sabra said softly.

"And...if I say you may come and go as you wish...?" he stood to the side a little.

"I'll return in due time. I usually am the type to wander off and think...when I feel I have found the right answer, I will return." she answered solemnly.

"Is that a deal?" Mozenrath asked with a hint of slyness.

"No, that's a promise! I'm a girl of my word and I take my promises very seriously." she watched the handsome pale man grin; the smile stretched across his face. Though he wasn't too skinny his smile reminded her of a grinning skull.

Mozenrath tapped a finger against his chin and lifted his empty black eyes to the shining blue ceilings. He snapped his fingers and when he did, his pet Xerxes came flying back in through the window and returned at his shoulders.

"You snapped, master?" it chuckled.

"Fetch me a roll of my finest gold parchment, Xerxes. We'll be having a new resident in the palace..." Mozenrath grinned in Sabra's direction, but it was a cold and disturbing one.

"Heheheheheheheheheh...with pleasure, highness..." Xerxes vanished, reappeared with the parchment in his mouth, and then let it land in his master's normal hand.

As Mozenrath handed Sabra the parchment and later a silver quill, words were magically written by an invisible being from top to bottom until a blank line was drawn at the bottom right hand corner. Xerxes was chuckling annoyingly behind his master's gem blue turban.

"All you'll need to do is sign, of course, but before you do I have something I'd like for you to know." Mozenrath started calmly. "Once you sign this...you will not start out as my apprentice, but as my servant girl. Hey, you did say you would aid me in my time of sickness...and I figured you could use that as a way to prove yourself." he watched as she faced him studiously as if trying to read him but he wasn't making sense. "Once I have found you to be worthy...then I will consider the method of training as none of it is as easy as I appear to make it out to be..." he bragged. Sabra rolled her eyes.

She pointed the silver quill toward the blank line to sign her name, but Mozenrath lifted a hand to stop her.

"There is a catch, however..." he said in an almost sing song voice.

"...I don't care..." Sabra hesitated in her answer.

"Are you sure?" Mozenrath grinned creepier.

"Yes...I'm sure..."

"Alright then." Mozenrath pointed at the blank line. "Sign it..." his voice deepened at that. Sabra signed her name in the glittering silver ink. Once the fine writing instantly dried, the parchment rolled up and magically disappeared. Mozenrath stepped forward to her; his dominate stare was empty with a mist of evil across his face.

"Follow me." he turned toward the stairs and had her follow him to the tallest and loneliest tower. He opened the creaky door and showed her in. Inside the room was an old burgundy cot, some straw on the floor, a single small window with scarcely any light to peep through, and some empty buckets, cups, and bowls on the floor. "This will be where you stay until you are needed. You may keep the clothes you have on...but I'll send my guards up to you tomorrow to give you your servant wear. Heh...you wouldn't want to dirty those illustrious harem pants while scrubbing the floors, would you?" he cruelly joked. Sabra just entered and looked about the room barely. She turned to face him in all seriousness and then walked to him face to face.

"I assure you, Mozenrath. I am one you may trust..." her words made Mozenrath almost wonder what it was she meant. Did she mean it in a literal sense? Or was there something else about it?

"I'm sure you are, Sabra. Until then...get some rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day." and Mozenrath shut the door behind him. He was about to lock it, but then he stopped and remembered the contract. "Hmph...I said she may come and go as she pleases. No point in barring the door now." he stormed off into his study and magically pulled out Sabra's signed parchment.

Xerxes flew in afterwords with his horrible nasty grin planted on his slick face.

"Ohhhh, master get girl to sign?" it chuckled.

"Yes. That girl made this all easier than I thought..." Mozenrath put the contract away and thought to himself. "Now she is my servant girl...and soon to be my new apprentice..."

Xerxes looked worried. "But master! What about your life?"

"Patience, Xerxes. I haven't forgotten. She did sign that contract...but she didn't seem to care about my warning after her signing it." this concerned Mozenrath a bit. Xerxes flew to the side of his face.

"She make it all easier for us not knowing what bad things happen to her soon! Things going well for master...Master what is wrong?" he saw Mozenrath slip into deep thought.

"Something's wrong here." he brought out her contract again and read through it again and again and saw her name was signed. She didn't use a different name and was sure she wouldn't lie about it otherwise the contracts powers would have instantly killed her. He thought back to what she said to him at the tower and her eagerness to work for him. He slid his fingers atop his chin.

"What is problem, master?" Xerxes wanted to know.

"I'll discuss it with you later, Xerxes. Right now I am tired and want to think on things a little more. First thing in the morning get that girl to work about the castle! There are some things I will talk about with her when the sun sets..." and Mozenrath headed off to bed with Xerxes flying out of the window and facing the tall lonely tower where Sabra slept peacefully...

5~

The following afternoon the sultan sat atop his plush throne reading through some scrolls and texts either for entertainment or making attempts to fix some laws and answer back to requests. During that time, his guards walked in and each one looking rather irritated. The sultan gave them his full attention and put down what he was doing.

"Oh, yes? What is going on?"

"A peasant wishes to speak with you, your highness, but he won't answer to us what he wishes to speak to you about! We've tried to send him off but he refuses and says it is urgent for you to know!"

"Urgent?" a voice was heard from the other end of the room. It was Aladdin walking into the throne room with Jasmine.

"This is none of your business, street rat!" the leader of the guards yelled.

The sultan didn't want to hear them argue. He held a hand up to silence them but spoke in his usual pleasant voice.

"Please, if it is news my people find urgent enough to inform me, then so be it! Show him in and be polite!" he ordered firmly. The guards sighed and allowed the man inside.

It was the same old man from the marketplace with his camel, Chamomile. He bowed heartily to the sultan, but much despair shown through his eyes. Aladdin and Jasmine stood on either side of the sultan and listened in on what was going on.

"You may rise and speak!" the sultan said. The old man stood up as did his camel and began to explain.

"Your highness, My name is Jehann and I come to you with news that only you may find the answer to. My young helper, in whom I liked to think of as a daughter, has fled from Agrabah yesterday at sunrise! I fear for the decision she has made. Though her past was a terrible dark one her new choices put her old ways to an end. Everything began to look up for her...until she met a dark wicked stranger in the market. He placed fear and worry into her heart and soul. Sadly, he is the reason why she has fled the city and has told me that this man may yet be the answer to solving the mysteries of her past life. I tried to tell her that running away was not the answer...but youth never listens...for she believes that she has been running away for a very long time."

"It doesn't concern the sultan, old man!" the head guard yelled and tried to demotivate the villager, but the old man still faced the sultan with much hope on his face. The sultan ran his pudgy hand through his snow white beard; his eyes shone with interest.

"A dark stranger in the market?...Hmmm..."

"What was his name?" Aladdin was getting very caught up in Jehann's story. Jasmine even made a determined face as though she suspected who was behind all this.

"She never spoke of his name...but she did tell me where she was going! This is the part I fear most of all..." Jehann looked tremendously sad.

"Please, tell us where she went. We may be able to help you." Jasmine answered kindly.

"She said...to the Land of the Black Sand..." he trembled as did the guards at the hearing of that name. The sultan's kindhearted face changed into one of great hatred and suspicion.

Aladdin and Jasmine both gasped and then Aladdin walked in Jehann's direction.

"Who is this girl and what business does she have with that evil place?" he was getting angry, but Jasmine stood by his side and calmed him down.

"Relax, Aladdin...I'm sure the girl was tricked."

"Then you know what to do to help poor Sabra?" Jehann asked hopefully.

"Sabra is her name?" Aladdin asked. "Can you tell us anything about her that may link her to the Land of the Black Sand?"

"HA! The girl's got the hots for magic boy! She must not be from around here!" Iago flew his way into the throne room and perched by the sultan. Everyone ignored him, but Jehann sighed and admitted to a secret of his own.

"Sadly, the parrot is right. Sabra is not from Agrabah..." he felt the angry stares and the curve edged swords at his back from the guards.

"You let a trespasser into our city?" the head guard roared again.

"Think what you may of her, but she is a good soul and the best daughter I ever had..." Jehann seemed to not care what would happen to him and his spirit and heart caused the sultan to order the guards to lower their weapons.

"Aladdin, Jasmine. What do you make of this situation?" he knew those two had good judgment on the people of Agrabah. If they decided to help Jehann in this time of need then he would pardon the old mans intention of keeping Sabra's identity secret.

Aladdin looked from the sultan to Jehann. He stared into his eyes as if testing to see if he really did care about the girl or if it was one of Mozenrath's tricks to lure him and Jasmine to his castle. Aladdin sighed reluctantly and told the sultan and Jehann that they had nothing to worry about.

"Sabra's in good hands, Jehann." the sultan said. "Aladdin will bring her back to you and away from Mozenrath's evil lair."

"Mozenrath?" Jehann seemed more frightened than before. "Oh dear...if she is with him as she says she is...things will not bode well for her...and she will ruin the path she has so rightly chosen for herself."

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked with much concern in her voice.

"The poor girl...in her time of loneliness and solitude she chose to do dark things. I dare not speak of them...but in spite of all the things she has done she threw it all in a fire at the spur of a moment and chose the life of a servant girl to a wealthy man. He had a son in whom she fancied named Kybra. When she speaks of him her heart flutters and her mind seems at peace, but later on when she thought the young man was so fond of her...his heart changed. He began to seek the knowledge that she admitted only to him that she knew...he learned quickly and grew more powerful. Sabra feared the young man and tried to destroy all that he had gained from his studies and quests. This angered her masters son and he tried to make a deal with her...this angered poor Sabra and in a fit of worry she fled the city of Mandera, the City of Stone."

"Mandera?" Aladdin questioned. "I've never heard of that place."

Genie flew in after Jehann finished his story of a bit of Sabra's past and gave a studious face.

"The City of Stone is just beyond the land where the Galifem's live. It is a land where magical stones can be made into amulets, but it is a dark place where the skies are always red and the trees and water...are gray as stone."

"Doesn't sound too lively! No wonder that kids messed up!" Iago screeched. "So where's lover boy now? And by that I mean...where's this Kybra character, not Mozenrath!" he added sarcastically.

"This is the reason I took her in after I found her wounded out in the desert. I thought she was going to die from the heat...but instead she would have died of a broken heart..." Jehann continued. "Kybra grew incredibly angry with Sabra after she denied him his hand in marriage...if she did he would have kept her secret between the two of them. Instead he went back on his word and the whole city began to search for her as in return they would receive an award...she wanted to blend in with another city in hopes he would never find her...she seems to run often..."

Aladdin scratched his head and seemed to be a bit more forgiving to this Sabra character.

"So Sabra is only going to Mozenrath in hope of protection from Kybra?" he asked.

"I think that's exactly what she's doing." Jasmine stated. "And it appears she left Agrabah in hopes of also keeping our kingdom safe from Kybra's magic including the life of Jehann who saved her life."

"If Kybra finds out where she is...I'd hate to think of what may happen. Mozenrath has always been very competitive over whose the most powerful. If this guy has what it takes to go up against Mozenrath...I'm not sure how it would end up." Aladdin's tone was actually concerned for the well being of Mozenrath against this strange new sorcerer on the lose.

"But what if Mozenrath can stop him?" Jasmine asked hopefully.

"Then we can rescue Sabra from him no problem!" Aladdin answered daringly.

"And if Kybra is more powerful?..." Genie questioned.

"That's something I don't wanna hear! If anyone out there can outdo Mozenrath's psychotic seclusive mind then that person has more problems than him and Jafar put together!" Iago perched onto Genie's shoulder and made a huge snarl afterwords.

"We have to go to the Land of the Black Sand and tell Mozenrath what's going on! I know he won't do this for anyone, but knowing there's a threat of a new all powerful sorcerer around he may have a change of heart." Aladdin stated.

"What heart?" Iago squawked.

"Now hold on just a minute, lad." the sultan stopped the crew from leaving. "We don't even know who we're up against and what if Mozenrath doesn't know about all that is going on? You may be putting yourselves and even the girl in great danger."

"Uh, the sultan's right, Al. Sorry to take sides..." Genie goofed.

"No, he is right. But what are we going to do?" Aladdin asked.

"We'll find a way, Aladdin." Jasmine encouraged.

"I thank you all with my life! Please let me know of anything if you do find out. I want to help as much as I can." Jehann praised them.

"It's the least we can do." Aladdin said confidently. "We'll find Sabra and put a stop to Mozenrath and this Kybra guy!"

6~

All the while at Mozenrath's castle, Sabra had been sweeping the staircases throughout. A couple of Mamluks brought to her a dress of rags as Xerxes commanded her to do her bidding. She cleaned the castle quite nicely and continued to mind her own business. As the sun began to set, however, Mozenrath still couldn't figure out what unsettled him about Sabra's willingness to stay with him knowing what measures she may face. He pondered of it all day and soon his time before meeting with her was up.

"Master no look so good." Xerxes bluntly pointed out. Mozenrath slumped in his throne with boredom along with his usual sense of intricate thinking.

"I still can't figure out why Sabra is actually here. I know I must use her to get some form of life...but having an apprentice sounds promising. I may need all the help I can get in finding what I need. I just don't think stealing her energy is the answer. She either doesn't have much or..."

"Or what, master?" Xerxes sounded all worried.

"Or she's suppressing what energy force she does have. But she has no family, no magical background and like you say, Xerxes, I know nothing about her. Maybe I can use her servitude as an advantage to figuring out who she really is because I have a feeling she's holding back on me...about...something I need to know...something she's not telling me..." Mozenrath stared into thin air with harsh determination in his eyes.

"Sun go down, master. Maybe me go fetch Sabra to speak with master about the problem?" Xerxes added. Mozenrath nodded and waved a hand as an order to do so. With that, Xerxes left to find Sabra cleaning the floors with content. He flew up towards her face and ordered her to stop what she was doing.

"Sabra get cleaned up and meet with master in dining hall." he said. "Master has word with you. Something wrong..."

"Somethings wrong? Like what?" Sabra was confused.

"You seeeeee!" and he flew away with Sabra quickly bolting to the tower. She changed back into her green outfit and met up with Mozenrath downstairs. To her surprise he was already there and the long table was already adorned in a feast fit for a sultan.

"Good evening, Sabra...please...take a seat by me." Mozenrath sipped from a large and wide goblet filled with a suspicious blue liquid. He must have just magically turned his wine blue. Sabra took a seat at his right hand; a Mamluk pulled out her seat then pushed it in as she sat down.

Sabra brushed her swayed red bang from over her left eye and faced Mozenrath curiously.

"You wished to speak with me?" she asked.

"But of course.." Mozenrath didn't sound angry, impatient, or even acknowledged that there was something wrong, but he did, however, eye her as though he didn't fully trust her as he appeared to have last night. "There are some things that I want to go over...to make sure that we are both on the same page, that is." he started. "You wanted to become my...apprentice. Why?"

"To go over a few meaningless little spells." Sabra answered so vaguely.

"How meaningless?" Mozenrath's tone grew more serious.

"I don't understand what you mean..." Sabra grew uncertain of Mozenrath's faith in her contract with him.

"Well, if taught the secrets behind my magnificence...how far would you be willing to take that magic? Would you make inanimate objects move? Would you teleport yourself from here to another city at will? Would you use my powers against me whereas to take over my kingdom and claim this land to be yours?"

"I...don't know where you got that last impression, but to answer all three of those questions...no." Sabra lifted a brow at Mozenrath's immature lectures.

"Then what are you after, Sabra? If you are interested in learning magic from me at all...that is..." his voice became low and prominent. Sabra sipped her wine barely and faced the table; trying to keep astray from Mozenrath's delusional eyes. "So...there is something you're not telling me. Isn't there, Sabra?" Mozenrath watched as her eyes stayed away from his. He sneered at her and grabbed her face slightly and turning it to face him. "Come on, Sabra. Spit it out! Tell me what is going on...the minute you signed that contract...you seemed to ignore the fact that once you did sign it there was a consequence. Guess what that is! It-"

"It can slowly steal any energy...or magic I may possess and pass it to you..." Sabra interrupted Mozenrath with this information that she had. Mozenrath's grasp on her face lessened as his eyes widened; staring wonderingly into hers.

"You signed that contract...knowing what I can do..._to break you_?" he hissed.

"Yes..." she whispered.

Mozenrath released her and stood tall before her. Xerxes flew around the distressed sorcerer and tried to keep him at bay.

"Master have the power to take her energy! Master must do it before master perishes! Girl lie to you, master!" it spoke continually.

Sabra stood as well. "Then do it! Its what I want! That's the real reason I came here just so you know! I never intended to learn anymore magic!"

"Anymore magic?" Mozenrath roared. "You mean to tell me that you are, in fact, a sorceress?"

"...I didn't want to have to tell you any of this until we knew each other better...until we've both established trust...but I suppose things never work that way anymore..." Sabra spoke regretfully.

Xerxes turned to Mozenrath. "Establish trust..."

"Establish trust..." Mozenrath repeated; remembering now that that was his plan to steal Sabra's life force in the beginning. "So tell me...'sorceress'...why would you hand over all of that power so easily to me? And...why wouldn't you just singlehandedly pass it over to me? Why in this particular manner?" Mozenrath took this as rather amusing.

"If I did it that way, I will have died and in the end would have been sensed by the one in whom I am trying to escape. He could have found this castle and may as well destroyed you. It is why I asked if you were the best sorcerer in the desert. Since the day we met...I felt my answer had come to me." she spoke softly.

Mozenrath's eyes widened again. "That's very strange, sorceress. For I thought upon meeting you at the market was the answer to my problems."

"Then like I said before, we are even." she said.

"Well, you aren't lying about your name otherwise my contract would have destroyed you...but pray tell, Sabra...who are you running from and why come to me?" he thought to himself at how truly important he must be.

"...I am running from a sorcerer..." she wasn't sure of how to explain it.

Mozenrath let out his miraculous laughter; holding his head back. "Did you hear that, Xerxes? A sorceress is running from a sorcerer!" he got serious real quick and looked back at Sabra. "So why come to me?"

"You admitted to being the most powerful." she commented.

"And?" he got annoyed.

"So...I believed if he did find me here...that you would be the only one to defeat him." Sabra faced Mozenrath and they both eyed each other silently for a long while. Mozenrath narrowed his thick brows and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"So let me get this straight. You, a sorceress, willingly hand over your magic and energy over to me while hiding out in my palace disguised as my servant girl, meanwhile this sorcerer, who is after you, if he does find you here, can be easily defeated by me. I see a double edged sword! Not only am I being given a longer life span on earth...but I am given an easy victory over another powerful being and may very well conquer the city in which he lives!" Mozenrath formed a greedy smirk. "Why can't you defeat this sorcerer yourself?" he suddenly questioned.

"Because before meeting him, I had given up my life of sorcery. Everything I had I burned in a fire and intentionally forgot what spells and illusions I had worked so hard to achieve. So whatever spells I can remember I have forgotten how to perform and whatever magic I have left that flows in my veins is useless to me so it wouldn't matter if whether or not I gave it to you. It will make you all the more powerful against this evil man!" Sabra explained deeply; her voice gave her a passionate glow that even Mozenrath could not turn away from.

"I am sensing distress. You appear to wish that I save you from this man knowing fully well that our contract seeps your magic away from you...but once it has sapped away the magic...it attacks your life's energy next." Mozenrath explained.

"Yes. If that's how you want to see me...as an instrument to live out an extra century or so...then so be it..._but I do wish to watch that accursed wizard suffer and die at your hands before I go._..." Sabra clenched her small white fists; her blue eyes brightened with vigor. Mozenrath stepped closer to her and placed his gloved hand on her right shoulder.

"I am sure a battle with this sorcerer...will be but a game to me." he boasted...in a calm yet intimidating sense. He lowered his arm from hers when suddenly a sharp pain hit all over Sabra's body. A bright yellow light surrounded her silhouette briefly and then when it vanished from her, it appeared around Mozenrath. Once the light turned a bright blue, Mozenrath breathed in deeply and turned his face upward to the ceilings.

"...The contracts work has already begun. A small amount of whatever magic you possessed has now entered my body."

"Master! Oh, master be ok! What great joy!" Xerxes spun about happily.

"I can barely tell a difference." Sabra looked at her hands and to the rest of her body with suspense.

"You won't...for the first several days...but as it continues to devour your magic and then your energy...you will grow weaker and feel more and more pain." Mozenrath calmly gestured. Sabra looked to him sadly almost and then jolted her gaze away from him.

"...Request to head out for bed...Mozenrath..." she asked in a hurtful tone. Mozenrath answered back...without much feeling in return.

"Request granted."

7~

The next day approached and Aladdin and Jasmine and the others still couldn't figure out a safe strategy in order to get to Mozenrath and tell him whats going on and rescue Sabra all at once. This frustrated Aladdin to no end and Iago was getting rather impatient with everyone.

"Is it just me or does it seem like we aren't getting anywhere with this any faster?" he squawked. Aladdin rubbed his forehead and sighed aloud.

"That's what it seems like...but what can we do? We promised Jehann we would find Sabra and then we have this sorcerer vs sorcerer problem here."

"This does seem impossible." Jasmine stated. "But don't worry, Aladdin. We've always been able to figure things out in the end."

Having said that, Genie hurriedly flew into the room in a panic. Aladdin and Jasmine ran towards him wondering if he was ok.

"Al, Jaz! You better come to the throne room quick! There's someone there I think you need to see. I sense an incredible amount of power in him...it's so overwhelming! I nearly burst into bubbles the moment I sensed his energy!" Genie, though seriously frightened, made silly bubbles float about him then turned into one himself and popped. Afterwords he was himself again.

Without further ado, Aladdin, Jasmine and Iago bolted into the throne room with Genie silently floating behind them. He hid behind a pillar as his friends stood on either side of the sultan's plush elephant throne. As he wasn't present, Aladdin and Jasmine decided to take over the audience with the stranger.

"See him in..." Jasmine commanded. The golden gates opened and in walked a tall, tanned, and dashing man. He was very well dressed in robes of garnet and gold silk and thick black boots. His hair was about the same length as Aladdin's hair except it was wavy and gold; a red band with a black stone in the center of it was wrapped around his forehead. His eyes were also very attractive. They were almond shaped and a bright green color, but his evil smile changed his handsome princely appearance into that of a suspicious character.

"Who are you?" Aladdin asked suddenly after taking a great dislike to the stranger immediately.

The man laughed deeply and chillingly. "Is this always how you greet your guests?" his voice was low and daring and also very seductive sounding.

Jasmine felt the need to try and not blush so she narrowed her eyebrows as quickly as she could and spoke up for Aladdin.

"State your name and reason for being here." she crossed her arms and tried not to look at him.

The blonde haired green eyed man grinned in her direction and bowed his head slightly.

"Forgive my intrusion, highness's, but I am on a quest to seek someone out. They have been lost for months, maybe over a year, but I will never stop until the one I seek is found." his green eyes flashed at the two.

"And who is it that you are seeking?" Jasmine asked in a light shaky voice.

"My..one and only beloved. I have searched high and low for her after a dreadful attack upon our city. I haven't rested and will not until I have found her." he answered in a snake like voice.

"Who is she and what is she like?" Jasmine asked again, a sudden spur of jealousy crossed her but she didn't know why.

"She has hair like that of a tiger lily, her eyes like sapphires, and her skin like white sand...about her frail body she wears forest green attire like the harem women of your city and her triangular earrings of gold shine with a single emerald in place of them. She has always been quite taken by the culture and surroundings within the kingdom of Agrabah." he hissed. "I have searched high and low within every kingdom before my entering this one, just to be sure, but I am certain that this is the city in which she has taken refuge...for whatever wrong she feels she may have done...I am here to take her back to her home and let her know that I have forgiven her."

"You never said who you are or who this girl is!" Aladdin disliked this guy more and more. The man chuckled in a low seductive voice and faced Aladdin like he were an arrogant child.

"My name is Prince Kybra, the ruler and all powerful sorcerer of Mandera, The City of Stone! And the woman in whom I seek is my bride-to-be, the sorceress, Sabra!" his eyes glowed an emerald green and caused Iago to fly behind the elephant throne; Jasmine and Aladdin stood their ground against Kybra at last.

"We know nothing of this Sabra...now go.." Aladdin snarled. Kybra looked at Aladdin and then at Jasmine. Jasmine felt herself blush again. She tried to look away but she knew that Kybra saw her.

"If Sabra can be found...my beautiful princess...I will be sure to greatly reward you...with anything you so desire...anything." his last word jolted Jasmine's heart into great new fantasies as if she were being sucked into a romance story or driven by a poem, but she shook herself out of it and turned her back on him.

"We cannot help you with what we do not know. Now please...leave!" she scolded. Aladdin watched on suspiciously, but saw Kybra willingly back down.

"Hm hm hm...very well. But keep in mind...every city has a notorious sorcerer...except for Agrabah. If you chose to oppose me...you have no one to protect you. And not even your 'genie' can match the divine power that I possess!" he hissed, flipped his deep red cape and went off about his business; the gates slammed shut after his presence was gone.

Genie and Iago retreated their hideouts and went towards Aladdin and Jasmine.

"How did he know I was here?" Genie sweat.

"Oh shutup big blue! How can anyone miss YOU!?" Iago shouted.

Aladdin faced Jasmine with almost jealous eyes. "Jasmine, what happened earlier? You couldn't take your eyes off of Kybra! You...you don't have any feelings for him do you?" his tone sounded hurt.

Jasmine's large eyes widened out of shock. "Aladdin, how can you think that? I feel nothing for him, he is a brute and you heard what he said. He is after Sabra!"

"But the way you looked at him...your face. You didn't seem like yourself..." Aladdin whispered.

"I think Agrabah has become a magnet for all powerful sorcerers...because NOW THEY'RE HERE AND RUINING RELATIONSHIPS!" Iago threw his fit and then maintained posture. Jasmine turned her back on the others and remembered feeling slightly different within herself when in Kybra's presence.

"I-do remember feeling strange...but it was something I had no control over. It was like he was trying to get me to give in and tell him about Sabra." Jasmine explained. Aladdin held her for a moment and was more than determined to find Sabra, but now he was thinking that they would need Mozenrath more than ever...

Back at the palace of Mozenrath, Sabra willingly cleaned all the dirty pots and pans in the kitchens. The place was near spotless, but she chose to find work anyhow. She couldn't get the last conversation she had with Mozenrath out of her mind. It saddened her greatly, but at the same time she believed that Mozenrath would be the answer she needed in defeating Kybra.

"That egotistical, self-absorbed Kybra!" she hissed to herself as she looked at her reflection in a shining gold plate. "...I may have given up my life's work to serve your family...but I will not by any means serve you. I have found a way...Mozenrath will defeat you!" tears rolled down her cheek as fonder memories of the younger Kybra flowed through her mind mercilessly. She wanted the memories to stop, she wanted them gone for good. She felt herself begin to think of only Mozenrath and wiped her tears away. Regardless of how cold and callous he was Sabra placed all her faith...and even life in his hands.

"What the matter, Sabra?" the creepy voice of Xerxes was heard from behind. "Why you clean in place that's already clean? It is sign of regret...or sadness..."

Sabra faced the flying eel; her eyes were tear stricken and they glittered almost like sapphires. Xerxes was taken aback as he never witnessed and individual cry before.

"What wrong?" it asked.

Sabra looked at herself in the golden plate again...at first she saw a pitiful creature, but then she grew angry and threw the plate onto the floor. It smashed into little pieces and Xerxes flinched at the young girls seething anger.

Mozenrath, from the other room, heard the clatter and made his way to the kitchens to see what the problem was, but he overheard Sabra speaking to his pet Xerxes and decided to listen in.

"I hate him..." she cried as she leaned one arm onto the counters.

"Mozenrath?" Xerxes asked.

"No!...Kybra..." she hissed.

"Who is Kybra?" Xerxes asked again.

"The sorcerer who I'm running away from...I hate him more and more everyday!" she began to make more gestures with her arms as her eyes angered or saddened while explaining to Xerxes everything. "I...was once a great sorceress, but after several years of wasting away into my own little world, studying, conjuring, practicing...I grew lonely. I even began to see all the wrong I have done. After destroying everything I owned...I offered to work for a wealthy family in search of a maid. I was the only one in line and so the job was given to me."

"You worked for Kybra?" Xerxes sounded curious.

"For his father. He was a good man. It was through him that I met his son...who was Kybra. We began to speak as I was working in the gardens...all flowers and other forms of plant life there were gray...I remember...I dropped a gray lily...he picked it up for me and...we just looked at each other..."

"Ew!" Xerxes was grossed out and Mozenrath cringed on the other side.

"I know. Ew." Sabra agreed. "We became friends afterwords. For weeks after my duties were complete we would just hang around the mountains and watch the red skies change hues and the clouds change black and gray as the sun would set..."

Mozenrath looked suspicious as he heard Sabra describing her land. He listened on.

"But...the days of our fantasy friendship ended when he asked me...where I came from...or what I loved, what I would take back if ever given the chance...(sigh) I confessed to him my secret of being a sorceress. I explained to him that those days for me were over and that I promised to be good...but he wanted to know more. He wanted power, riches, the whole kingdom! I refused...we got in a fight...we never spoke friendly to each other since..." she stopped for a moment and looked to the broken fragments of the plate. "Not so much longer after he found the powers he wanted and made them grow unruly did he take over the kingdom. He destroyed his own family and took over all the magical stones from the mountains for his own use. He allowed me to continue being his servant...but I became more and more so like a slave to him. I broke into his study...and tried to destroy everything...but he found me...he ran me out...but only because I refused to marry him and teach him the magics that I knew that he was unable to obtain! So I fled from there and continued to run thereon after..."Barely lifting a finger she put the pieces back together and the plate was whole again. Xerxes gasped for a moment and flew in circles.

"Me thought you don't use powers!"

"...I try not to..." she sighed. "I only wish I could fix all my problems as easily as I fixed this plate...but life is never that easy..."

"Unless you just choose to make it harder for yourself!" it was Mozenrath. He stood tall with his arms at his slim hips and glaring down at Xerxes, then Sabra. Xerxes cringed and flew back over to his master. Sabra narrowed her brows slightly and faced him hesitantly.

"Oh, its you. I guess you heard everything I said." her tone had attitude.

Mozenrath smirked as Xerxes just looked on in wonder. "Precisely!" he used his gauntlet to take the plate from her and he gazed at his reflection and twirled a lock of his curly hair.

"So...his name is Kybra." he glanced at himself from the side. "Lover boy, eh?" he left a snide look across his face.

"No. Not that you would care..." Sabra turned away from Mozenrath; the blue cloaked young man slid up behind her and placed both his hands atop her slender white shoulders.

"Oh, on the contrary...I do!" he snickered. Sabra faced him with an insulted look in her eyes.

"Ok, that's not funny!" she pointed a finger at him. Mozenrath faced her in all seriousness; the games were up.

"You never told me this sorcerer saw you as a love interest. Hm...Kybra. Sounds more like cobra to me..." again Mozenrath tried to be funny, but Sabra was in no mood for jokes. "I can see that standing up to this Kybra is going to be a lot easier than I thought."

"Well, I hope you're right, Mozenrath. Really, I do." Sabra said sternly.

"I'm sure that you do, Sabra!" Mozenrath's fake optimism shown through. "Anything to get back at 'lover boy'...hm hm..."

"He's not my lover! I want him gone, defeated, without power! Why do you look at me like that and speak as though I wish to have Kybra back in my life because believe me, I don't!" Sabra was furious after thinking that Mozenrath was assuming she was only getting back at him because they didn't work out. Mozenrath's serious, brooding glare gave Sabra chills down her spine.

"Oh, good." sarcasm escaped his lips. "Because if you were only using me...I would have made sure to drain all of your energy before the contract's limit turned up. I allowed your little secret keeping to slide...but this...to me...is another matter." he snarled and threw the fixed shining plate on the ground before Sabra's feet. She flinched and backed away and looked at the mess she had cleaned prior to Mozenrath's appearance. "I'll be in my study...clean that mess up. And don't use magic to do it or I'll find out!" with that he flipped his cape and left the room in sheer madness.

Xerxes stayed in the room for a moment and looked back at Sabra with a slight bit of worry.

"XERXES! Come on!" Mozenrath yelled.

"Y-yes, master..." Xerxes sadly flew after him as Sabra got on her knees to clean the shattered gold mess on the floor.

Xerxes caught up to the raging Mozenrath in his study; the sorcerer bashed his fists against his table and knocked scrolls and books all from it. Next he threw some portraits and tapestries from the wall and almost hit his large round mirror...but stopped and took a deep breath as he conjured a fist full of magic and then threw it onto the shining exterior.

"Magic from my gauntlet hand, summon a vision as I command, A sorcerer whom to challenge me, show me this Kybra magically!" the sparkling magic seeped into the glass and like a painting, colors meshed and shaped into a scene of a tall and handsome man. His hair, blonde waves, his eyes, almond shaped and bright green, his robes, garnet and gold, about his head was a red circlet with a black gem in the center. Xerxes flew by Mozenrath's side and looked from this Kybra to his master.

"He no look so tough, master!" but he could tell that Mozenrath was too deep in his anger...towards this Kybra...for compliments to shine through. Mozenrath stared evilly at Kybra and clenched his gloved fist until it felt as though his knuckles would burst through the leathery fabric.

"Master, calm down please...you no battle him yet! Master STOP!" Xerxes hid behind a chair as Mozenrath punched the mirror into nothing but dust particles. All that was left of it was the silver linings of the mirror...

"So...that was Kybra..." he hissed while holding onto his arm in pain and agony. "So...that's what she sees..."

Xerxes slowly came out of hiding and went towards Mozenrath, who was still on bended knee tending to his arm.

"Why master so sad?"

"Because, Xerxes, I'm a fool..." it was hard, yet so simple for him to admit. Xerxes gasped aloud.

"Why master think that?"

"Because...I thought for certain another individual on this earth would have all the faith in me as you...but after seeing him...I wonder if Sabra's words are true..." Mozenrath sighed heavily. Xerxes looked on at his master with confusion.

"What does master mean? Sabra tell me herself she wish you defeat Kybra! Destroy him, kill him!"

"But what if in the end it's all a game? What if she...decides to go back to him?" Mozenrath felt his eyes widen at the thought of it. Xerxes scratched his slimy head.

"But master, Sabra tell me she hate him." he saw Mozenrath slipped back into his own thoughts again. "Why...is master so concerned of where Sabra goes?"

Mozenrath stood back on his feet, but continued to stare off into thin air at his depressing fabricated imaginings.

"To be honest, Xerxes...I don't know."

8~

Three days have passed and Sabra sat alone in her room in the tall dark tower. Alone she felt as time passed her slowly as did her life and power. The day was nearly gone as the sun began to set upon the black horizon. She watched the golden globe slowly fall behind the black sandy dunes. Once it did and the sky became blacker than a normal Arabian night, Sabra lifted something from underneath her pillow and threw it hastily around her neck. It was the black pendant with the orange stone; the carved signs of the planets shone on the back of it.

She left her room and started down the long spiraling staircases. She threw her long black traveling cloak round her neck whereas to cover her pendant. Everything seemed still and quiet as she made her way to the main hall and nearer to the front entrance of the castle. Before touching the silver handles of the sapphire gates, she heard something behind her. She turned her head and saw Xerxes.

"Where Sabra going?" it asked in barely a whisper. Sabra sighed as if Xerxes were to try and stop her, but she faced him and explained her thoughts.

"I must go a while, Xerxes...and think." she started.

"Does master know?" Xerxes seemed worried, but suspicious also.

"No...but I am free to come and go. It is in our contract. He cannot keep me here against my will or his contract will backfire. I know of the contract I have signed...believe me...I know." Sabra sighed sadly while Xerxes eyed her wonderingly. "I will return, I promise. Maybe when I do...I will come to accept my fate more so. Until then...give Mozenrath a message for me..."

"And...what that?" Xerxes asked comfortingly.

Sabra paused for a long while...then reached her hand towards the handle and twisted it slightly open. "Tell him...tell him I said...thank you..."

"Is...that it?" Xerxes sensed that she wished to say more. Sabra closed her eyes and tried to fight her tears. A trail inched down one side of her face as she thought of the days counting down before she would at last be gone from this world.

"...Yes..." she whispered. She quickly walked out of the palace and slammed the gates shut. Xerxes watched on in awe.

"Me hope...Sabra know what she doing...and that Mozenrath know what he thinking..."

Morning approached and Mozenrath was already awake and sitting in his throne. He took a bite from an apple and then ate some grapes. He waited for whenever Sabra would come down and pour his wine for him in his sapphire goblet, but the palace was very quiet. The Mamluks seemed to be not themselves as though something were missing. Mozenrath waited for Sabra to approach him. He didn't want to have to call her.

"Barely a full week and Sabra's already screwing up...I'd hate to have to call on her...it would be embarrassing for the both of us. Hmph...it may entertain me anyhow..." he stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs. "SABRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" no answer and no one appeared. Mozenrath looked about; his pearl black eyes darted around frantically. He threw his goblet to the ground and began to search high and low for her. "SABRA! Sabra...Sabra?" he began knocking down doors and throwing things from their settings at random. "This isn't funny, Sabra! Where are you?" he felt himself shivering. Like the palace, he felt empty. He stood still...his angered face changed into one of disappointment. Suddenly, Xerxes slowly approached him; his tail swayed slowly side to side.

"Sabra gone, master. Sabra leave here last night...Sabra say she need to think..." he answered sadly.

"Think? About what?" Mozenrath roared.

"Me not know, sire. She says she need to think about everything happening. She tells me to tell you thank you...but me know master not care..." Xerxes said the last part ever more so depressingly. With that Mozenrath's eyes widened, a pang of hurt slightly felt in his chest.

"Not...care?" he squeezed his eyes shut. "She's the one who doesn't care. She left me here to die! She left me, she tricked me, she's going back to that block headed Kybra!" Mozenrath fell to his knees holding his chest. "No...what's...happening to me..."

"Do sire miss Sabra?"

"What? Why would I when she tricked me?" Mozenrath lied.

"Sabra no trick you, master..."

"And how would you know, Xerxes?" Mozenrath stood back up and glared down at his fishy friend.

"Me thinks...Sabra wish to give more message to you...she hold back...me thinks you hold back too sire..." Xerxes almost felt the back of Mozenrath's gloved fist against his face when his gates suddenly opened and stopped any further activity within the palace. The two slowly faced the way of the gates after a swarm of black sand vanished and footsteps were heard.

The two stared until the figure was more noticeable.

"Heheheheh...and here I thought Agrabah didn't HAVE a sorcerer..." a seductive voice was heard behind the vanishing black sand. "but its a good thing I remembered Sabra's Book of Necromancy or I surely would have disposed of the Land of the Black Sand within the next two seconds. After seeing it in person its much more...bland than I thought. Nice job with the Mamluks though..." a wicked blonde man in garnet robes smirked Mozenrath's way.

The young Mozenrath felt himself sneer in Kybra's way.

"So...you're the famous Kybra I've heard so much about."

"The only!" the blonde Kybra walked in further and stood nearer to Mozenrath. He was much taller and bulkier than his feeble, pale opponent. Mozenrath grew angrier by the minute and clenched his gloved fist. "I already know that Sabra has been here so you don't need to stand there wondering why I'm here."

"Well, in that case you can turn and leave whence you came because I have no clue where she is now." Mozenrath exclaimed.

Kybra chuckled under his breath; a most incarnate glare from his eyes actually managed to give Mozenrath a chill down his spine.

"Protecting her already- I see-" Kybra laughed menacingly while Mozenrath and Xerxes glanced slowly to and from each other. "Heh heh heh, what is your name?"

Mozenrath lifted a curved brow and stared his newest enemy in the face, not allowing the blonde menace to shrink his own ego any further.

"I am Mozenrath, ruler and necromancer of the Land of the Black Sand."

"But-not the ruler of Agrabah? Right?" Kybra laughed again causing Mozenrath to really want to ring his neck. It would be such a pleasure to Mozenrath to inflict the worst of pain on this lame excuse for a sorcerer. Sabra was afraid of this guy?

"It will be when I have the time to." Mozenrath clenched his gloved fist while Xerxes hovered behind him with a worried expression in his fishy eyes.

Kybra flipped his cape back and started towards the puny, dark clothed being.

"You don't have to protect the girl, Mozenrath. My guess is she came to you for shelter and a way to hide from me. Well, you are wasting your time and nothing good can come from her. She is a liar and a cheat! She promised me everything and then she ran away. Give her to me and I'll see to it that Agrabah will be yours. After all, she is MY fiance—always and forever!" Kybra extended a red gloved hand towards the small, slender sorcerer.

Mozenrath stared at the offered hand and shot a glare into Kybra's face before making an such exchanges; his face went from a cool, calculated grin into a form of rage.

"I think the part where you say that she has run away probably implies she doesn't want to be promised to you anymore...and also...I don't make bargains with other sorcerers! I work alone!" Mozenrath pushed Kybra's hand and arm back with such a force that it almost caused the blonde devil to snap into his superior rage and break Mozenrath in two. Instead, he took a calming breath inward and sighed for a long, unbearable moment.

"Very well-Mozenrath-if it is a challenge that you want, a challenge it shall be!" he turned away and began to show his way out, but before he fully left, he swayed his blonde head back into Mozenrath's direction. "But mark my words-Sabra is not at all what she appears to be before you everyday. I learned that the hard way and she will do to you what she has done to me!"

"And what would that be? Give you all her power and books and spells? You certainly seem to benefit from it now." Mozenrath sneered.

Kybra chuckled. "Why no, my friend." and he started out through the black sands; his answer voiced eerily back into Mozenrath's ears like some haunted dream in the form of strange echoes.

"She'll give you a heart-and then take it away! There are things more powerful than magic, my friend-learn from me-to others I have it all, but to me-I have nothing!"

Mozenrath magically slammed the doors shut and stood motionless atop the staircase; thinking of nothing but Kybra's words.

If Sabra is using him, and is sure to leave him for good, he was sure to turn into the next Kybra—something he felt was far worse than what he himself had become...

9~

Three days had passed and still no sign of Sabra anywhere. Mozenrath sat with boredom and deep simmering anger upon his throne with Xerxes still presently by his side. Xerxes, who became more concerned about his master's health and mindset, kept a closer watch on him now that Sabra was absent from the palace.

"When she returns," Mozenrath hissed. "Let me know immediately..."

"Y-yes, master..." Xerxes bowed his scaly head. He watched as Mozenrath slowly stood from his throne; weary and overwhelmed by the current outcomes.

"I will be off to bed early, Xerxes..." Mozenrath pulled off his gauntlet, revealing his boney forearm from his ultimate price as a child. "Stay out here and observe the palace. I need my rest..."

As Mozenrath turned to the spiraling staircase that lead to his room, he stopped midway as Xerxes called out.

"MASTER! It-it-is Aladdin!" Xerxes flew quickly to him.

Mozenrath flipped his cape as he quickly turned and tried to shoot Aladdin down with a blast of blue energy. Just as Xerxes had said, Aladdin and his crew were indeed in his palace.

Aladdin dodged the attack just in time and moved swiftly towards Mozenrath's direction. Mozenrath, however, was in no mood to deal with the likes of Aladdin or his friends. He continued to blast at him; if he died from his magic he would celebrate later. As of now, Mozenrath was worried about other things. Aladdin kept dodging his way to Mozenrath while Genie did his best to help and Iago and Abu stayed behind with Jasmine and Carpet.

Mozenrath eventually held fire and shouted in Aladdin's direction atop the staircase.

"Leave my palace now, Aladdin! I've no time for your childish antics!"

"Sorry to intrude, Mozenrath, but we need to talk!" Aladdin jumped to the ground and walked in Mozenrath's direction. Mozenrath threw his arms to his sides and glared such daggers Aladdin's way.

"About what, Aladdin? How I'm finished with you? I don't need you around anymore, Aladdin and I'm sorry if it seems rude that I should ask you and your comrades to leave MY palace immediately!" Mozenrath pointed to the door.

Aladdin placed his hands on his hips and narrowed his brows. He refused to step down to the likes of Mozenrath.

"We discussed this, Mozenrath, and we should warn you that an evil sorcerer named Kybra is on the lookout for the girl you keep hostage here in your palace. We refuse to turn our backs on the old man who wishes Sabra to be returned safely! So tell us where Sabra is and we'll be sure to help you fight Kybra without question!" Aladdin felt he and his friends made the right decision on the matter, but Mozenrath held his gloved hand to silence Aladdin from saying anything further from embarrassing himself and gave him a facial expression that frightened even Xerxes. It was calm, but a sinister scowl.

"If you're accusing me of kidnapping the girl, you are sadly mistaken. She came here to me at will. And if you must know, yes, I already know about this Kybra fool she seeks refuge from! I've seen him. But whether or not you want to hear it, Aladdin, this doesn't concern you, or your princess, or your rug, or any old man on the streets of your irrelevant Agrabah! This is between me and the supposed sorceress. Now if you'll excuse me, Aladdin, I'm going to bed, in case you haven't cared to notice, I have not been well the last several moons." Mozenrath gracefully turned to the staircase and slowly made his way up the black marble steps.

Jasmine looked from Aladdin to Mozenrath and quickly ran to the bottom of the staircase to call out to the sickly sorcerer.

"Mozenrath, I know we've had our moments, but we want to help you and Sabra as well. We've seen Kybra in Agrabah already and we sense his great dark powers. If you are indeed sick, Mozenrath, you'll need all the help you can get to fight him off! For the sake of Sabra and for her people in Mandera! Please, Mozenrath!" Jasmine tried to be kind about the situation and to Mozenrath for once.

Mozenrath, upon hearing the word 'Mandera' paused. He was in deep thought for a moment or so. He merely turned his head; his eyes peeped over his shoulder. Jasmine could see even from half his face that Mozenrath wasn't lying about being deathly ill.

"Listen, princess, I don't need yours or anyone else's sympathy. Other than the fact that I already have everything settled, I know not where Sabra is. It appears she likes to run frequently. Not even my contract can stop her from leaving my sight!" his eyes narrowed and gave an impression so cold that Jasmine slowly backed away.

"A contract?" Iago started opening his big mouth. "See, Al? The kids married already! Kybra's just wasting his time!"

"Not now, Iago!" Aladdin tried to keep Iago from pushing Mozenrath's buttons, but it was too late.

"Too bad she's engaged to pretty boy! No contract of mine could break her of that pact, eh?" Mozenrath's tone was fuming.

Aladdin stepped in before Iago could say anything else foolish. "According to Kybra, but who would believe anything coming from him?"

"I don't know, Aladdin? How could you believe anything any of us magic users would say? Sabra could be the one lying for all we know. I'm just doing her a small favor before her time here is up." Mozenrath turned his face towards the long staircase, letting the others know he would be heading to his room whether they wanted to discuss this with him further or not.

"Then why do you still trust her now? She's engaged to that evil sorcerer, not to mention she used to be a sorceress, and now she's run away from you to who knows where! Sounds to me like it's not necessarily 'her' that needs 'you', Zombie Boy!" Iago screeched and Abu had to shut his large beak before he continued to rile Mozenrath again.

"On the contrary, parrot." Mozenrath answered with a ghostly whisper. "I need no one! Now go...before I change my mind about letting you leave at all." and Mozenrath continued up the stairs and into his large chambers.

After the slamming of the door, Aladdin and Jasmine and the others gathered around one another to talk about what just happened.

"So he does know of Kybra. And he's seen him too." Aladdin started.

"So Kybra is already onto Mozenrath and he doesn't look so good! How can he fend for himself against the likes of that brute?" Jasmine was deeply frightened now.

"He seems so sure of himself. His ego prevents him from seeing himself as a living corpse rather than a thriving young sorcerer. Something's not right. I feel like Mozenrath, and possibly Sabra, have not told anyone the whole story." Aladdin scratched his thick locks. The whole situation seemed to be a scrambled mess.

"Yeah, well, about that contract! Was magic boy bragging again or has he completely lost it?" Iago squawked.

"No, you're right. What kind of a contract would he and Sabra have to make with each other?" Aladdin questioned.

"Well, other than Mozenrath agreeing to face Kybra for Sabra, I see no other reason for them to make any other pact." Jasmine answered.

"Al, did Mozie say Sabra's been gone for a few days?" Genie asked as if spurting out an idea along the way.

"Yes? Why Genie?" Aladdin asked out of curiosity.

"Well, since wizard boy is sick and won't help us out, maybe we should find her! Then we can bring her back here and we can all help her out and then Kybra will be in for it!" Genie had a magic light bulb blink over his head.

Aladdin looked away and thought about it for a minute. He had never seen Sabra and wasn't sure if she was still capable of using powers or not. Still after seeing Mozenrath's declining health and great worry in his dark eyes, Aladdin wondered if finding Sabra himself wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

"Jasmine, go back to the palace. Tell the sultan everything that happened here and not to worry for Sabra! We have everything under control here." Aladdin answered. Jasmine nodded her head and with a snap of Genie's fingers, Jasmine, Iago and Abu were transported back to the palace.

"What now, Al?" Genie asked.

"You're the only one who knows anything about Mandera. If Kybra is here in Agrabah and Sabra left briefly then I'm pretty sure that's where she is now!" Aladdin hopped onto Carpet and awaited Genie's instructions on Mandera's possible whereabouts.

"Ok, Al! To Mandera we fly!" and Genie, Aladdin, and Carpet began their search for the young sorceress in hopes that Kybra has not discovered her first.


End file.
